We finally found you
by Lucinda97
Summary: Max and David are soulmates but, there is just one more person that there needed to complete their perfect relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a Max/David/Sam fanfic if you don't like don't fucking read it. I do not own nor am I making any money off these characters.

Chapters: One

Max and David have been together for centuries now and they are happy together but there's just something missing in their relationship. Well not something someone. There was a third person in their relationship. For centuries now Max and David have been looking for their missing soulmate but to no avail. Now Max was dealing with it pretty good but, David was just getting more and more pissed every century. Max would always tell David that their soulmate will eventually show up so just have a little more patience but, David would always reply with when he or she does decide to show up i am punching him/she in the face for taking so fucking long. Max would just smile and give David a peck on the cheek and David of course would try not to smile but fail.

Now the year was 1987 and summer break has just started and Max felt like this summer was going to be one to remember but, David felt like it's going to be like every other summer break. How wrong he was.

Notes: I know this chapter is really short but i will give it my best to make it longer next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: I know that this chapter have took the piss to update and i haven't really got a excuse for it. Look i am a procrastinator and i'm proud of it xD**

Chapter: Two

"The gentle rain, reminds me of a love I can't forget-"

"Keep going." Sam said. He was so bored of being in this car, he just wanted to get out already. The family had stop at every gas station that they passed, but that didn't last long.

"Hey. I Like that song." Lucy said with a playful smile. Sam had no idea how she could be so happy being in a car for ten hours, but he guess that was just his mother's personality.

"Keep going. Mum." Sam said again.

"Ooo how about this?" Lucy questions seeing if her boys was happy with the station.

"I didn't see any bogeyman or nasty guys-" Before the man on the radio could finish his sentence Lucy change the channel. She wasn't so sure if she like where this was going. A really old fashioned song came on and Michael and Sam both look at each other before saying.

"Keep going"

"Ooooo wait, wait, wait. This is from my era." Lucy said, singing along to the song while snapping her fingers.

Sam love his mother more then anything, but she couldn't sing. Michael and Sam both look at each other before their both said again.

"Keep going"

Lucy change the station again and decided not to touch the radio. A song came on that started off with a piano playing. Sam was going to tell her to keep going until his mother spoke.

"Hey. We're almost there." Lucy announced. Sam got a big whiff of the ocean air, but being a city kid all his life he had no idea what the ocean air smell like. So not knowing the answer he ask his mother.

"What's that smell?" Sam Ask looking disgusted. Lucy took in a deep breath before saying.

"That's the ocean air."

"Smells like someone died." Sam said. he still had that disgusted look.

"Awww honey look, guys, i know the last year hasn't been easy, but i think you're going to like living in Santa Carla."

Sam didn't say anything else after that. It really hit him that his family was never going to go back to Phoenix. Michael didn't say anything either, but he was to busy looking at the back of the Santa Carla welcome sign. Michael found out that behind the bright and colourful welcome sign was a unsettling message. The message read "Murder Capital Of The World" in bold red spray paint.

A shiver ran down Michael spine after reading the red spray paint. He wasn't too thrilled about moving to Santa Carla and now he was founding out it was the murder capital of the world. No wonder his mother didn't tell him what Santa Carla was like, it was the murder capital of the fucking world. Now everything made sense.

Michael, Sam and Lucy fell silent, none of them could think of anything to say that would start up an interesting conversation. They had been driving for twenty minutes and to be honest the town wasn't anything like the boys had been expecting. For one the town was small. Like too small to even have a mall (Sam was going to go apeshit when he find out) and second was the people in the town. One half of the town looked like they just walked out of a hard core metal concert and the other half look like they came out of a surfer movie, it was just plain fucking weird. Michael was getting a bit worried about his little brother. The town was apparently meant to be the murder capital of the world, but judging by the people who live here, it was probably the drugs that is killing people. They had already passed a group of teenagers that was about Sam age that was outside a store smoking weed at 5:30 PM like it was a fucking normal thing to do. Michael just hope that his little brother wouldn't fall into the wrong crowd. No, Michael was going to make sure that his little brother didn't fall into the wrong crowd even if it was the last thing he ever does.

"Oh look a gas station, who's up for a five minute break?" Lucy ask, snapping Michael out of his thoughts.

"Mum when we stop I am going to ride my bike the rest of the way there." Michael said. He was getting a bit sick of sitting next to Nanook and having his dog breath in his face.

"Oh that fine with me Michael, just make sure to be careful the drivers round here are roofless." Lucy said, getting a bit worried about her son driving.

"Don't worry mum, i will be fine." Michael said with a smile as well but Sam was feeling a bit sick from the salt air. Moving to a beach town was going to be rough on his senses.

"Do we have to stop here, can't we just keep going until we get to grandpa's house? I don't feel well." Sam Asked, looking a little bit poorly now. Lucy gave her son a quick worry look before continuing driving. Michael Lean forward to look at his brother making sure his baby brother wasn't going to puke all over the car. After he was positive his brother wasn't going to vomit he ruffled Sam's hair. Sam didn't even realise that Michael was ruffling his hair.

"Why don't you take Nanook for a little walk, it might make you feel better." Lucy said pulling up into the gas station.

"Ok, I will." Sam said getting out of the car and made his way to the boot to get the blue dog lead. Michael got out of the car after Sam and went to the trailer so he could get his bike out. Lucy was the last one out, grabbing her bag before she shut the car door.

Sam got Nanook out of the car and put his lead on him and he was about to set off until his mother called him.

"Stay around this area Sam, I don't want you to get lost around here."

"Yes mum I will." Sam said before he started walking across the street with Nanook (Well it was more like Nanook was dragging him across the street xD)

While Sam was walking Nanook he was taking in his new surroundings and so far the town was as bad as he thought it was going to be, but that thought quickly disappeared when he saw a group of sexy girls in bikinis. Ok scratch that maybe this town won't be so bad after all. Sam watch the group of girls as they walk right past him. One of the girls turned her head and gave him a wink. Now Sam knew she was only messing with him, but it still made him blush knowing that she knew he was looking at them. Sam felt so embarrassed for getting caught staring at them, so doing the best thing he could think of at that moment he ran back to his family, but before he did he spotted an amusement park.

Sam had always love the amusement park and this one seem to be a pretty big one as well. As Sam was running back to his family he didn't spot all the missing posters that was all over the walls, because if he did maybe he could of be more aware of the people who live here. Sam saw his mother fixing the trailer cover while talking to who he could assume to be the man who worked at the gas station and ran up to her. When Sam got to his mother the man walked off somewhere.

"Mum" Sam said excitedly.

"Yes" Lucy answered, still fixing the trailer cover.

She saw two teenagers in a dumpster and her heartache. She couldn't imagine if that was her son's who had to go into a dumpster just to eat.

"Mum, there's an amusement park right on the beach"

"Sam, tell those kids to get something to eat." Lucy handed Sam a 20 dollar note to give to those poor kids.

Sam looked at the kids his mother was talking about, and he couldn't believe he didn't see them there before. Sam gave Lucy Nanook so she could put him back in the car, while Sam walked over to the teens. Both of the teens stopped rummaging through the dumpster and was looking at Sam very suspiciously. Sam of course was completely unaware of the looked that the two was giving him. Sam stood in front of the two teenagers and was just staring at them for a couple of awkward moments before he spoke.

"Ummm, hey my mum wanted me to come over here to give you 20 dollar, but she doesn't mean it as a insult or anything she just really care about other people." Sam was feeling really fucking stupid right now. He was standing in front of two homeless teenagers with 20 dollar in his hand trying to give it to them without insulting them, but now he felt like both of them are going to beat the shit out of him, but surprisingly both of the teens smile at him and took the money thanking him for being so generous. Sam just smiled back at them and said "No problem." Before he walked back over to his mother and brother and got in the car with his mother.

"You look a lot better Sam" Lucy said while putting on her seat belt.

"Yeah, i think the walked did me some good." Sam replied. His mother just smiled at him and started the car.

It took the Emerson family another fifteen minutes to get to their Grandpa's house and holy shit Sam couldn't believe he was going to be living here from now on. Michael pulled up beside his mother's car and got off his bike so he could lean it against a tree. Lucy and Sam got out of the car but before Sam made his way to his mother he turn around to call Nanook. Nanook barked before he got out of the car. Sam turned around and saw a body on the front porch. Lucy and Michael was looking in the direction that Sam was looking at to see what caught his eye. Everyone was quiet, the whole family was in to much shock to speak. Sam was the first one to walk toward the body, but Lucy quickly snapped out of it and speed walked in front of Sam. The last thing she wanted was for her sons to see a dead kneel down beside her dad to see if she can feel a pulse and when she did she smiled.

"Looks like he's dead!" Michael said. He stood beside Sam, he didn't want to get any closer to his Grandpa.

"No, he's just a deep sleeper" Lucy said, wondering how long her dad was going to keep this up for. Her dad had always like to pull pranks on her and her mother.

"If he's dead, can we go back to Phoenix?" Sam asked with hope. Lucy looked up at Sam and was getting ready to scold him, but her Dad decided to pop his head up.

"Playing dead, and from what i heard, doing a damn good job of it too." Grandpa comment. Lucy laugh, hugging her dad. Sam and Michael looked at each other knowing that living here was going to be an experience. Whether or not it was going to be a good experience was still in question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes** : I just want to say a special thanks to the people who have written a review, even though I didn't ask for it. So thank you VampireDentistry, ShadowxCatx666 and FlowerChild23 (^-^)

 **Chapters: Three**

...

"Sam are you ready yet?" Lucy called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'd be down in a minute mum." Sam yelled from his bedroom. He has been trying to get his hair perfect for the past half an hour, but every time he finishes he would look at himself in the mirror and spots something wrong with it. So being the perfectionist he was, he would have to redo his hair again and again and again until he gets it right.

"Well hurry up Sam. We're leaving in two minutes with or without you." Lucy replied walking over to the couch where Michael was sitting and sat next to him.

"If he is not down here in a minute do you want me to go up and get him?" Michael asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"If you don't mind but be nice Michael, I don't want a repeat of last time." Lucy said giving Michael a warning look.

"All I did was mess up his hair a little bit. How was I supposed to know he would have a hissy fit." Michael smiled. He knew very well messing with his brother's hair would set him off, but in Michael defense, he was waiting for his brother for three hours that day.

"Michael you know how self conscious Sam is when it comes to his looks. Anyway, you used to be the same. Actually, now that I think about it, you used to be a lot worse."

"Come on mum I was nowhere near as bad as Sam is" Michael complained.

"Oh, I remember one day when you wouldn't go to school because you had one tiny little spot on your forehead. You were off school for two weeks." Lucy was smiling while she was saying this. This was one of her favorite memories.

"Mum that spot was huge. There was noway I could have gone to school with that on my head"

"Michael you couldn't even see it. In fact, you wouldn't even come out of your bedroom, that is how bad you were back then." Michael was ready to say something back but Sam interrupted their conversation.

"Hey guys, I'm ready to go" Sam said, coming down the stairs.

"Ok boys, let's go" Lucy said getting up and making her way out the door.

Michael was looking at Sam and the second Sam made eye contact with him, Michael gave him a devilish smile.

"Hey Sam, wouldn't it be a shame if someone were to mess up your hair." Michael said getting up from the couch and slowly walking closer to Sam.

"Michael don't you dare touch the do!" Sam said standing his ground, but as Michael got closer Sam took off running and hopped in the front seat of the car.

Michael just chuckled to himself. He had always love winding his brother up. The reactions he would get out of him was priceless. Michael walked out of the house shutting the front door behind him. He didn't need to lock the door because his Grandpa was staying in and he also didn't have a key.

"How long can we stay out for?" Sam asked.

"Well it 7:00 pm. now and I want all of us to be back home around 10:00 pm, so we got a good three hours to look around." Lucy replied.

Michael wasn't happy about this. He had never had to come home around 10:00 p.m. back in Phoenix and he sure as hell isn't starting now. Michael was about to say something before Lucy cuts in.

"Before you say anything Michael, I know you're eighteen and I know I normally let you come home much later, but I don't want you to stay out late in a new town by yourself. It's not forever it is until you get used to the area." Lucy said, not leaving any room to argue. Michael just nod his head in agreement, he didn't want to have a fight over something as stupid as this. Sam and Lucy were talking about her childhood, but Michael was still pissed off with having to come home with them, so he didn't say anything else.

...

"Now I want you two to stay together-" Lucy was saying but she got cut off by her son Sam.

"Mum we get it, can we please go now" Sam said. He really wanted to just go and explore Santa Carla and see what it had to offer.

"Ok, here is Twenty dollars so share it between yous. Don't spend it all at once now." Lucy handed the money over to Michael who took it and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Don't worry mum. I will make sure we don't." Michael said before he was getting dragged by Sam in the direction of the nearest roller coaster.

"Remember, I want you two back here at Ten o'clock on the dot." Lucy yelled at them which they just waved at her in response. Lucy smiled to herself, knowing that her sons will be alright as long as they stick together.

The boys spend most of their times riding on roller coasters and checking out girls. Well, it was mostly Michael who was checking out the girls, some of them had even given Michael a flirty look that said come over, but Michael could hear his mother's voice saying to stay with Sam and Michael shook his in the meantime was trying to find a comic book store, but it was to no avail. Now it was getting dark out and the two brothers were standing in a big crowd of teenagers. They were watching a muscly man on stage. The man had oil all over the top half of his body and was playing the saxophone, while he was playing his saxophone he was pelvic thrusting, to be honest, he was actually pretty good. After a couple minutes Sam started to dance, he was having so much fun. He wasn't sure about this town at first, but if every night was like this he knows he is going to like it here. The only thing that could make this night even better is if he could find a comic book store. Michael, on the other hand, wasn't dancing, but he did nod his head to the music and he was having fun.

Michael looked around the crowd of energetic teenagers. He was enjoying the music and the people dancing but he was getting a bit bored of just looking at the saxophone player. He didn't really see anything that interested him until his eyes settle on a girl his age. Ha, she wasn't a girl, oh no, to Michael she was a goddess. He just couldn't take his eyes off her she was just so perfect. She looked like she belongs in a fairy tale, with her long brown curly hair and her beautiful dark brown eyes.

Sam realized that his brother had completely stopped moving and was staring at something but when Sam looked in the same direction he couldn't see anything that was interesting. So Sam tries to move his brother head back toward the stage but he wasn't having any of it. Out of nowhere, the mysterious woman looks at him. When his eyes met hers something clicked. It felt like the world around him was in slow motion, he could see nothing else but her, he couldn't even hear the band or the people around him anymore. He could only hear his own heart beat. Michael smiled up at her which got him a smile back, but suddenly she ran off with a blonde boy who looks to be ten years old. Michael didn't care about the kid, he just wanted to know about this woman. Michael ran after her to see if he could catch up to her. Sam saw his brother running, remembering what his mother had said to him that night about sticking together, so he follows after Michael. Both of the boys were running for a good five minutes until Michael had stopped and decided to speed walk.

"So where are we going?" Sam said a bit out of breath.

"Nowhere." Michael said. He didn't really want to talk right now, but Sam wanted some answers. Sam was about to make his brother stop, but then he saw a girl and he knew right away what his brother was up to. Sam smiled, he was going to have a bit of fun winding his older brother up.

"So, what's the rush?" Sam asked, but when he didn't get an answer from Michael, he started talking again

"You're chasing that girl, aren't you?" once again he got no response.

"Come on Come on, admit it. You're chasing her." Sam said waiting for an answer, but he didn't get one. Now Sam was getting a bit annoyed by Michael being so silent. It was no fun when Michael was being like this. So thinking fast he comes up with a smart comment that would definitely get his brother attention.

"I'm at the mercy of your sex glands bud." Sam smiled when Michael stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"Don't you have something better to do then follow me around all night?" Michael said, making it clear that he wanted his little brother to piss off somewhere. Sam was about to make a comment about how the girl was getting away but then he spots a comic book store. He couldn't believe it. He has been looking for a comic book store all day and when he gives up on it, he found it. He couldn't hold his excitement.

"Yeah. Actually, I do." Sam grin from ear to ear. Michael quickly looks at what his brother was staring at that was making him so excited. When he saw the comic book store Michael let out a little chuckle. Michael patted his brother head before he ran after the girl again.

Sam watched as his brother ran off. He was debating whether or not to run after him. He knows deep down that is what his mother would want, but he has been looking for a comic book store all day and he didn't want to wait till tomorrow to look around in it. So going against his mother will, he decided to go look around the comic book store and leave his brother to do his new stalking thing.

Sam put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the comic book store. Sam was at the front entrance and he was about to walk in, but he had to quickly move to the side because two girls that were older than him was running out the store chasing one another. After the two girls ran past him, he continues walking inside the store. Sam looked around the store and he was actually impressed with the number of comic books this store had.

Sam stopped at the Spiderman section and picked up a Spiderman comic that he hadn't seen yet from the bookcase. Sam flick through the comic book but stopped when he felt someone eyes on him. Sam looked to his right and saw a teenager about his age. The guy had light brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. The guy is wearing a plain red bandana and an open red check shirt with a white T-shirt that said 'why waltz when you can rock n roll' in bold black letters, from his bottom he wore pale blue jeans and army boots.

Sam was feeling a bit awkward from just staring at this guy, so he decided to look to his left. He was thinking about leaving the store but suddenly his eyes made contact with another guy who was just staring at him. This guy had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark green jacket that had two big pockets on each side. His green jacket was half way open showing his white top and his dog tags. He also wore dark blue jeans with a pair of black doc marten boots.

 _'What the hell is wrong with the people here'_ Sam thought to himself. He took his gaze away from the dark brown teenager and looked behind him. He saw a middle age couple laying against each other behind the register, both of them look to be stoned out of their minds.

 _'How has this store not gotten shut down yet?'_ Sam thought to himself, he turned his head back around and put the comic book back on the bookcase. Sam started to walk around the store again, while he was walking around the two guys who were staring at him before, marched right over to him. When the headband one was beside Sam, Sam turns his head and said.

"Got a problem guys?"

"Just scoping out your civilian wardrobe." The one with the headband said.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sam said. He was going to be friendly to them, not because he wanted to be friends with them, oh no. It was because he didn't know how crazy they were.

"For a fashion victim." The other guy said. Sam wasn't really paying attention to them. He was too busy scanning the rest of the bookcases to see what else they had.

"Listen, buddy, if you're looking for the diet frozen-yogurt bar, it went out of business last summer." The headband guy said in annoyance. Sam, on the other hand, was also getting annoyed and it wasn't because of the two guys. It was because of the comic books not being in order. It looked like all the comics have just been put in random places and the more he looked at them the more he got annoyed. Sam stopped right next to the Superman comics and he couldn't believe how unorganized everything was.

 _'They couldn't even get the Superman comic right'_ Sam thought as he turns his head to look at the two teens.

"Actually, I'm looking for a Batman number 14." Sam said proudly.

"That's a very serious book, man." The headband teen said, not really believing that this fashion victim was into comic books.

"Only five in existence." The one with the dog tags said. Sam didn't know if these guys were testing him or not because there is only four in existence. You would think people who run a comic book store would know that. Well, he was just guessing that these two belong to the couple that was behind the register.

"Four, actually. I'm always looking out for the other three." Sam said. The dog tags guy looked pissed. Sam took it that this guy didn't like to be corrected. Sam couldn't take it anymore, he needed to tell them how to organize the comic book store better.

"Look, you can't put the Superman number 77 with the 200s. They haven't even discovered red kryptonite yet, and you can't put the number 98 with the 300s. Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced." Sam was so happy to let that out. He didn't think he could hold that in anymore.

"Where the hell are you from, Krypton?" The headband teen asked.

'Great, now both of them are pissed off at me. Well done Sam.' Sam scolded himself. Even though Sam knew both of the brothers were pissed off at him, he was still going to play it cool.

"Phoenix actually. But lucky me, we moved" Sam pause his sentence to make it a little more dramatic. The headband guy started to walk to a bookcase while Sam was talking.

"Here." After Sam said this the headband teen came back with a comic book in his hand.

"Take this." The Headband teen said as he handed the comic book to Sam. Sam looked at the comic. It turned out to be a horror comic called 'Vampires everywhere.'

"I don't like Horror comics." Sam announced, he tries to give the comic book back, but the other teen wouldn't take it.

"You'll like this one, Mr. Phoenix. It could save your life" The headband teen said with a serious expression. Sam was about to make up some excuse for leaving before the two brothers get even more weirder, but before he could say anything there was a lot of yelling coming from the front of the comic book store. Sam and the other two teens looked at the front and saw a gang picking up comic books and running away with them.

"Hey!" The teen with the dog tags yelled before he took off running after the gang with his brother not too far behind him.

 _'Is this what everyone in Santa Carla is like?'_ Sam thought to him self while he took a closer look at the horror comic that the two brothers gave him. Sam was in two minds whether or not to put it back. After a couple of moments, he decided against it.

 _'Hey, free stuff right.'_ And with that Sam left the store.

...

It took Sam ten minutes when he finally caught sight of his brother and oh look, he was still chasing after that girl. Sam didn't really see what his brother was trying to achieve by following her around the boardwalk. Well except to creep her out which she was probably was trying to get to his brother but there was just so many people in his way.

When Sam finally got a bit nearer to his brother, he saw him standing a couple of feet away from a brightly lit sign that says "Santa Carla Boardwalk". When Sam did finally reach him, he saw him staring at the same girl he was chasing but this time she was climbing onto a motorcycle. There was an attractive man sitting on the motorcycle. The man looks to be in his early 20's, he had blonde hair that was cut into a mullet with beautiful light blue eyes. He wore a black trench coat and what looks to be an Army medal on the left side of the coat. He also wore a black t-shirt and leather pants with a pair of black leather biker boots. The mysterious biker was with three other people which were also on motorcycles, but Sam wasn't really paying attention to them though. He couldn't take his eyes off this man.

Sam noticed that the man was looking at his brother with a shit eating grin. As the man move his eyes off Michael and towards Sam his facial expression change drastically. Before he looked like a cocky bastard who gave no shits about anything, but now, the way he was looking no, staring into Sam's eyes. It felt like a hurricane on fire. Strong winds wrapping and circling Sam, his body was on fire, the heat felt like he was going to melt away, his heart is hammering so fast that it felt like it was about to burst through his chest. He wanted this feeling to go away but at the same time, Sam couldn't get enough of it. Sam somehow manage to drag his eyes off of the blonde biker and put them on Michael.

"Hey Mike, it's getting late, we should be going." Sam said. He sounded a bit desperate.

Michael looked like he didn't hear him speak, even though Sam was standing right next to him.

"MICHAEL!" Sam shouted causing Michael to jump a little. Michael glare down at Sam and Sam knew Michael was silently swearing at him.

"It is getting late and mom will be getting worried about us." Michael sighed at this, he started to walk back to where their mother has parked. Sam was walking behind his brother. He could still feel that guy eyes on him as he walked away. It was giving him goose bumps.

"Sam, Michael are you two ready to leave" Lucy asked. Sam didn't realize they were so close by the parking lot.

"Yeah, we're ready." Micheal said getting into the front seat. Sam got in the back seat of the car and sat behind Micheal.

"Oh it is in a nice little video store, I star tomorrow at 10am-" Lucy was still talking to Micheal about her new job and about some guy named Max, but Sam was losing himself in his own thoughts. He still had goose bumps and he can still feel those eyes on him. It was really starting to creep him out. Who was this guy? Why did he make Sam feel like this? and why was he looking at him like that? All those thoughts just kept running through his head. He was so out of it that he didn't noticed that he was home.

"Sam honey, we're home." Lucy said, she was looking at her youngest son with worry. He hasn't said anything all through the car ride home and that isn't like Sam. Michael was looking at him as well, but he just looks more confused than worried. Sam got out of the car and made his way to the house but stopped because his mother called after him.

"Sam are you ok? You're not acting like yourself, did something happen at the boardwalk that you would like to talk about?" Of course Lucy would be like this, his mother had always been able to read him like a book and knew right away if there were something wrong with him. She was a good mother. Sam shake his head.

"No mum, I'm just really tired." Lucy smiled at this.

"Of course you are, we did have a busy day today didn't we? Well, you should go up to bed."

"Yeah, Goodnight." Sam said walking inside the house.

"Goodnight Sam." Lucy said back while walking in the house behind Sam.

"Goodnight Michael." Sam yelled while walking up the stairs

"Goodnight Sam." Michael yells back. Sam just headed straight to his room, he didn't bother to brush his teeth or put his pajamas on, he hops into his bed. He could feel his eyes slowly closing as he was letting himself fall asleep. He could still feel the blonde biker eyes on him, but he was too tired to care.

...

Lurking in the shadows outside of the Emerson's household was the blonde biker from before, but his usual attractive face was now morphed into a hideous monstrous one. His eyes were a pale yellow with red veins around the sclera, they were glowing in the darkness, making them look terrifying. His cheekbones and eyelids looked more tightened, causing wrinkles to appear on the side of his eyes and made them look more hollow, his once human teeth were now fangs, so sharp that if you gently tap them, it will cut open your finger. His hands have grown a couple of inches along with his fingernails that were as sharp as his fangs. The last thing was his ears, they were more pointed. This creature of the night was not human, this thing was a vampire. A monster that lives in the darkness of the night, ready to kill his next poor, unfortunate victim. If you told anyone that this was the same attractive blonde biker that walks around the boardwalk with his gang at night, they would call up the mental asylum and tell them one of the lunatics have gotten out.

"So this is where he lives." A soft voice approached the blonde biker. This voice belongs to another one of his kind, a vampire, except this vampire was completely different from himself. For one he wasn't in his vampire form just in his human form. He was a tall man with dark hair and wore glasses, he was a nerdy looking man. He wore a gray and white tartan pattern coat that looked big for him, under the coat he wore a button up shirt that was dark pink that had purple Jaguar patterns on it. He also wore plain black dress pants and black leather formal shoes. The last thing that was different was the age gap, he looks to be around the same age as Lucy while the blonde biker looks to be in his early 20's. The blonde biker was looking more wild, like he was ready to slaughter the whole town.

"David you need to get a hold of yourself." The dark hair man demanded, grabbing the biker arm. David turned to him and gave him a warning look, telling him to back the fuck off, which the tall man replied with turning into his vampire form. The tall man snarled at him. He wasn't going to let David lose it now. David growls but not in anger, but in frustration.

"Max our soulmate is sitting in that room, and you want me to do nothing about it! I should have taken him with me when I saw him on the boardwalk." David took a pause before continuing his rant.

"We have been waiting for our mate for centuries, but now that he is here you wish to do nothing about it! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn the house down and take him!" Max needed to calm David down now, otherwise he was going to lose control and let the bloodthirsty beast take over.

"He needs to come to us, David! We can't force people into this lifestyle that we live, you should know this by now. Look what happened with Star for goodness sakes." Max all most yelled. He was losing his patience with his mate.

"I got Star under my control, anyway, this isn't about her, this is about him! I can't sit here and do nothing Max. I need him! We need him!" David was truly letting his emotions take over him now. Max hasn't seen him like this in years, the last time he was like this, is when one of his brothers had gotten killed. Max let's go of David's arm, he gave David a soft expression.

"David, I know it's been hard for you, but you just have to wait a bit longer. We know who he is now, but taking him and turning him isn't going to make him love us." Both of them stood there in silence. David looks back up to the window where his soulmate was sleeping. He was listening to his steady heartbeat and soft breaths. God, he wishes he could touch him right now.

"I have a plan," Max said breaking the silence. David turned his head and looks Max dead in the eye.

"Let's hear it." Max smiled at this, you could see his sharp fangs. David smiled back at him. If only Sam knew what was about to happen to his life.

...

 **End Of Notes:** So I was thinking about doing another fanfic with a David/Sam/Michael pairing. The plot would probably be like: Michael Emerson ran away from home and has been missing for four years now. Sam and his recently divorced mother are moving to a beach town called Santa Carla to live with his Grandpa, while Sam is walking around on the boardwalk one night Michael approached him. Sam is really happy to see his older brother again but something seems off. Sam soon realized that his brother has joined the undead along with his gang and now it looks like the lost boys want Sam to be their newest member.

So what do you think? Tell me in the review or PM (private message) me.


End file.
